Dawn Star
by SjinXephonis
Summary: This is a story about Dawn Star a guild that was started up two years before Fairy Tail disappeared on Tenrou Island. This is where they enter the GMG and even share in the battle of Tartaros. Follow and Fav. Read and Review.Let me know what you think. Should I keep going. Sorry for the bad summary. Don't want to give too much away. Rated T just in case
1. Master Jack, Lyra and Kin

_A/N: Yay It's finally here I decided to take an idea posed to me and introduce the characters in separate lots, So in this episode I will be introducing the Guild Master and two of the A rank wizards. There will be a description of the wizard's appearance and a small/ large battle detailing some of the magic those characters use. Shoutouts go to_

 _GraveSlayerDx- Dendemus Malf_

 _Sesumi- Amaralia Von Nele (Lia) and Rosseliu Lexter (Ross)_

 _Josiahlf- Allen Moore_

 _Myself- Jaune Arc, Lyra Killheart, Kin'Droth Vesyine and Jack Freelance_

 _Amvmaster- 5th gen dragon slayer (name unrevealed)_

 _Partynof_Ovahere- Vergil Izanagi_

 _Martyn- Lunick_

 _AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul- Grace Olympia_

 _The characters introduced this chapter will be Lyra Killheart, Kin'Droth Vesyine and Jack Freelance_

* * *

It was a brisk Autumn Evening, The sun was just setting behind the barely cloudy sky, and the daylight began to fade inside the Guild Hall of Dawn Star. The lamps were turned on and they began to glow bright illuminating the half-full guild.

Lyra Killheart, a young 19 year old wizard sat at the bar. It had been a quiet day, and there was not a single job on the request board. Lyra glanced at it now, her Green eyes with specks of gold landed on the part where she had known there was a job a couple of days earlier.

That was the day her partner and friend left her to go on a solo quest. Lyra sighed. She was always sad when she was alone. Lyra was contemplating heading home. The day had been uneventful and quiet. As it usually was when Kin'Droth was not here.

Lyra glanced around the guild. She was sitting at the bar. To her right was the guild master's soundproof office and the request board was to the left. There was a fireplace towards the left corner of the guild. The doors directly opposite the bar. There were tables all over the place. In the far right was the stairs to the upstairs area.

There was a total of twelve wizards sitting in the guild at the moment, Dawn Star was at low numbers. Some had already gone home, and other's were out on the only jobs the guild had gotten. Dawn Star was not an entirely popular guild as they never came in the top ten of guilds in Fiore.

Lyra felt her brown hair yanked back by the brown ponytail. The eighteen year old wizard spun to meet the person who had yanked her hair. She recognised the red eyes and black hair with red streaks straight away. His broad shoulders and chest bulged against the tight long sleeved blue shirt. Black track pants and dark grey boots. His green cloak wrapped around his body.

'Kin!' Lyra called greeting her best friend 'Hey Lyra.' He replied. 'You look great rocking that green miniskirt.' Lyra wore a different color miniskirt every day. Today she wore a green one with her usual pink tank top and white button up sweater. She wore pink and white converse sneakers.

Kin stood 6 foot tall and she had to look up whilst he looked down at her 5 foot 8 inches height. She had pale white skin that ran in the family, whilst he had slightly tanned skin. His guild mark was barely visible over the hood of his cloak.

It was on the back of his neck and crimson red in color, whilst Lyra's was on her lower back, her guild mark was multi colored and they blended to form a really cool visual effect with the red, grey and black mixing in with each other.

Kin admired his best friends slender athletic frame with her D-cup tits. Whilst she admired his broad shoulders and arms. The both blushed realising they were admiring each other's bodies and looked away.

'Hey Lyra, let me show you my new magic.' Kin said. 'Sure, I have to get back for the hair-pull anyway.' Lyra replied matching his challenge. 'But Kin not inside the…' Kin began his magic attack. ' **Imagine Make Fireball** ' He yelled as a fireball formed in his hands then flew towards Lyra.

' **Air Suffocate** ' came yet another call. 'Kin, how many times have I told you. Do not use magic in the guild!' He yelled at the young boy. Kin was only 19 years old. The master of the guild Jack Freelance with his Air magic. 'But master.' Kin began to whine. His Fireball had gone out because the air had suffocated it. ' **Smoke Devil's Howl**.' Jack yelled. The 58 year old master of Dawn Star was an air mage by training but he had taken a smoke devil slaying lacrima into his body.

'If you want to fight you do it outside in the training grounds.' Jack said. He stood 5 foot 10 inches and only had to look up slightly to see Kin's face. Jack's hair was smoothly combed forward into one spike His hair was brown but is mostly grey now.

He had a dark tan due to his constant young life in the sun. His eyes, once sparkled with green and life, but now are haggard from stress. His body was wide from sturdy broad shoulders and chest. The rest of his body matched the width of his stoutness.

If he were just another foot shorter, his stature would have matched that of a Dwarf, as he was grumpy almost all the time. His guild mark was located on his chest, and was turquoise in color. Jack was wearing his jeans and sea-greenish blue shirt that hid under his Black trench cloak.

Jack Freelance was the first master of the guild. He had been the master for the past nine, nearly ten years. Jack had once looked up to the guild master's, and had always wanted to be one himself. Out of all the guild master, Makarov was his favorite. Even more so when he became one of the ten wizard saints.

Jack had always sought to be strong enough to defeat a wizard saint. One day he thought of defeating Makarov and his guild. So Jack decided to create his own guild. At that exact moment when he thought of the idea. Jack was sitting on a hill watching the Dawn erupt and the light hit the star's. Hence where the name of "Dawn Star." came from

Jack became sad two years later when he heard that Fairy Tail's Tenrou Island group had disappeared. This was the day he started to go sour. Fairy Tail along with Makarov had vanished, so now Jack will not be able to fulfill his goal of creating a guild strong enough to defeat Fairy Tail.

On top of that both Lamia Scale with wizard saint Jura Neekis and Saber Tooth increased in power and Dawn Star may not have stood a chance against them. Even guild's such as Blue Pegasus, may have been able to defeat Dawn Star, MAY being the big word.

Aside from the Grand Magic Games, the guild's of Fiore hosted a tournament called "The Ace." Which is where the pitted their best wizard against another "best" wizard from another guild. Dawn Star's Ace refused to fight in such lowly conditions. Therefore Jack would have to send one of the S-class wizards, none of which stood a chance against the aces. As you could probably guess, Dawn Star never did too well. But they never came last.

Jack was glaring at Kin, daring him to use magic inside the was staring defiantly back. 'Okay Master we'll take it outside.' Lyra said breaking the hostile silence. 'And remember master no using magic counts your's too.' She said before dragging Kin out the door.

At the words of Lyra's comment, Jack snapped his eyes to scan the guild and he saw all the damage he did, with his Smoke Devil Slaying attack. 'Damn it! Damn it all to hell!' he yelled.

Lyra and Kin were safely outside the guild and standing in the large courtyard next to it. Special lacrimas infused an area that forced all magic to evaporate upon passing these points. Here wizards could go all out and not worry about their magic destroying anything.

Kin had " **Imagine Make Magic"** which allowed him to conjure forth magic from his own imagination which would be a good thing if, he had a good imagination. Kin can not imagine things easily. And therefore his attacks are limited to attacks from enemies he's fought and adapted their spells as his own.

Lyra on the other hand had " **Deadly Sinful Magic"** While Kin's was an ability type, Lyras was a holder. She could summon forth the spirits of the seven deadly sins from the seven rings on her fingers. None on her thumbs and none on her ring finger.

Lyra's magic was rare because there were only seven rings in the world. It was amazing that she had all seven of the sins. The second reason her magic was so rare was because it required a wizard whose soul is tinged in darkness.

This is an extremely tough goal to achieve. Most wizards who become tinged with evil end up going all the way. They lose themselves in the darkness and can not stay on the border between light and evil.

Lyra is the first wizard in many years who has a soul with which the flames of darkness and corruption roam, whilst the light purifies it. With the case of her having to think about every action before she takes it has lead her to learn strategist magic, and she roams thousands of possibilities for the simplest of acts.

Lyra has a spell called "Sinful Vengeance" that allows her to summon all her spirits, then absorb them into her body and become a monster of evil. Her form does not change but the amount of magic power does. If at any point the "Sinned" version of Lyra should become full of unadulterated rage, she would surely lose herself to the dark side.

There was only ever one case of that before. But the guild was lucky, The ace who happened to be Lyra's cousin took her down without laying a single attack on her. Jaune refused to attack his own bloodline and instead he took the monster's attacks, or deflected them or stopped them. But all the attacks were directed at him. Jaune chose to not hurt Lyra but wait for her to run out of magic power.

Jaune had been wounded that day. He was so badly injured that the other guild members were having a discussion about who would become the new ace of the guild. That was until half of them were sent sprawling by a blast of ice.

'Are you ready, Lyra?' Kin asked waking her from the memory of that day, 'I don't need to be ready to take on you!' Lyra challenged back. 'Okay then Here I come.' Kin said preparing an attack. ' **Imagine Make Ice Spear**.' The ice spear launched itself from the sky above him towards her at a fast speed. Lyra barely managed to dodge it.

' **Envy** ' Lyra called in reply. A spirit popped out. The spirit appeared to be a punk rocker, with piercings all over her face and black clothes, black hair, and of course thick black eyeliner.

Kin prepared to launch another attack but had to dodge out the way as a Spike of Blackness shot out from the ground. ' **Imagine Make Fire Hammer**.' Kin yelled as he dodged the hammer of fire as it exploded next to her. This time more black spikes shot towards Kin. ' **Imagine Make Ice Shield** ' He called and a shield that he learnt from Gray many years ago was formed.

The two wizards sparred very often and knew each other's moves and weaknesses quite well. Lyra was trying to enrage Kin, whilst he was trying to defeat her spirits. That way the exposed the others weakness and won.

' **Imagine Make Air Slice** ' Kin yelled. The air sliced and cut down Wrath, a man who had one eyepatch and always appeared to be angry. His power was fury the more angry he was the more power he put out. He wore a black suit. But now he vanished back inside of Lucy's ring.

Kin had now taken down three of Lyra's spirits. Envy, Sloth, and Wrath. Sloth was a huge brute of a man and carried a massive greatsword. When he attacked his power exploded everything in the slash's range. His attack was fast, but everythings else about him was slow.

Then there was of course Greed, who was another man dressed in semi-formal wear of tidy black pants, White collared shirt and Grey hoodie. Pride, yet again was another male. He wore a suit like Wrath but Pride, was tactful. He was intelligent. Pride had tactician magic (it was him who taught it to Lyra) and he also had the Sins magic which was the black spiky jets.

Two more spirits were Gluttony. A huge brute of a man. Who was wider than he was tall. And he could eat anything and adapt it into his own power. And then there was Lust, she was an attractive black haired female with large tits. She used charm to seduce people, male and female alike then attacks them.

Kin's magic on the other hand took the form of whatever element he chooses it to be. And then he Uses it to create an attack. Shield forms a semi-sphere around him. Hammer forms a large cylindrical object that drops on his enemies.

Fireball shoots a ball of fire at the enemy and the fire can adapt to survive any situation. (minus things like being eaten by Natsu and frozen by Grays Devil Slaying power's) Earthquake shakes the ground throwing his opponents without good balance to the floor. Flash flood creates a flood of water that waves across an area. Torpedo shoots like a fireball but can be made of any of the other elements. And air slice Kin uses to cut up enemies.

He adapted all his spells from others and has a few more but he classes those as the most powerful and then uses them to fight back against any wizards he chooses. Whilst in battle he can recreate an attack his enemy has just used on him as well. (aside from exact magics such as Memory Make and Slaying. He can take any spell, but can't use the magic, he tried once.)

The two eventually wore off their magics and began to walk back to the guild entrance. Right outside the doors the felt the temperature drop. 'I know this feel.' Kin said as they both raced inside. There Jaune stood, talking to the master. 'Jaune.' Lyra yelled waving excitedly. He waved back then resumed his conversation with Jack.

'Come fight me Jaune.' Kin yelled. Forgetting he had used all his magic up. 'Some other time punk.' Jaune replied as he touched Kin's head freezing it over. Kin fell to the side, the weight of the ice dragging him down. But it shattered once he hit the ground. Kin turned to retaliate but Jaune was already through the door and heading upstairs.

'Hmm.' The master thought. Kin and Lyra turned to him. 'What is it master?' They asked. 'Well Jaune just gave me crucial information about Tartaros…' Jack replied then headed towards his office. 'I'm going to see the magic council. I'll be back in a day or two.' Jack told them. 'Allen you're on looking after the guild.' Jack said speaking to the bar tender.

'He gets picked every time.' Kin complained. 'Yeah it's coz I heard he got crazy magic.' Lyra replied. 'But he doesn't use magic.' Kin whispered back. 'That's what he wants you to think.' Lyra replied. Lyra looked around the guild. It was really dark now, but more wizards had arrived. She noticed, Grace sitting at her table in the corner, Dendemus at the main table speaking with some of the guild members. Lia and Ross had just arrived back. Lunick was sitting at the bar chatting up one of the females in the guild. The mysterious dragon slayer that no-one knew his name sat at the bar eating a bowl of creme brulee which was on fire. And the only main member who was missing was Vergil.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Virgil rushed in through the front doors. 'I got the new request's!' He was yelling the guild cheered. 'Hey Lyra, I could use a partner on my next job.' Kin said. 'I'm that partner.' She replied. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"Yep, tomorrow is going to be a great day." Lyra thought to herself as guild mates rushed for the request board. Scrambling over one another to get a job. "As long as I am with my guild ain't nothing could go wrong"

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys hit me up with the reviews tell me what you think. Enough detail or does it need a little more. P.S. next chapter is more detail on other characters._

 _Please PM with any questions or ideas about battles in the GMG as I am doing a remake of that Arc and some of the battles just don't make sense. So the events that happen earlier in the day need to change._

 _So Kindroth and Lyra i'm thinking my be my main characters and will appear in every arc._

 _They remind me of Natsu and Lucy that's why…_

 _Posting this as a new story because I think it's best._

 _Vote on my poll I really need to know within the next few chapters I've added another option which means I have to increase the amount of guilds who pass the preliminaries to ten. I don't know give me your guys opinions._

 _FAV and FOLLOW please to help me keep the urge to write this fanfic._


	2. Jaune and Grace

A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll.

Dawn Star will be replacing Quatro Cerberus/ Puppy, and I already have a few ideas about that.

So on to the chapter it will be my Jaune Arc (from RWBY) and Grace Olympia from AnEternalMeldoyToAFlamingSoul. Please check them out

Submissions for OCs are now closed, if you want to send me an OC go ahead and I will try and put them in the story somewhere.

Read, Review, Follow and Favorite for me to keep going with the story. *Note* I am taking a short break from Natsu the Reaper, but when it comes back I will be posting a new chapter every couple of days So look forward to that.

Also please check out my other stories , give feedback, and support. Tell me how I am doing and what you enjoy. What I could improve on plus make requests on any story/arc ideas you want me to do.

I am also rewriting the first chapter after this one gets your guys approval.

Thanks. Chapter starts here.

"Hey"- Speech

'Hey'- Thought

(Hey)- author note.

*Sounds*

* * *

Dawn Star Guild, Evening.

The door closed with a quiet click. A sound that only a dragon slayer might hear over the guild's night festivities. The black-haired female let out a silent breath. She had barely avoided being seen by Dendemus, who was heading home due to his dislike of the festivities.

Her chest was rising and falling with every breath, her d-cup tits moving with her breathing. 'Sometimes.' She wondered to herself. 'I think I should just tell everyone I am an S-class mage.' She now stood in front of the staircase that led to the upper floor. Four steps until you reach a platform then turn left to go up another eight steps. The stairs were never lit, but she didn't mind the darkness, sometimes she actually preferred it.

Her mid-back length hair ended in curly tips and bangs that most were dyed red. Her hair was done up in a left-sided ponytail, which covered part of the right side of her face. She stood in the dark. Breathing. She felt alone like the whole world could not see her. Minus the fact that she had creamy white skin.

She scanned up the stairs with her dark forest green eyes.

"No-one's up there." She whispered to herself. Even though the other s-class wizards knew she was the same rank she hated when they were around. She hated people interacting with her. So that is why she tried to hide different things about herself. As far as she knew all the s-class mages were downstairs partying. Allen, Lia, and Ross. Jaune was out on a job. As he usually was. The woman pulled her black mini-leather jacket tighter around her body, over the red tank top she wore and began to move upstairs.

As expected the second floor appeared to be empty. The request board had three notices on it. The corner couch in the middle of the room was untouched. The coffee table devoid or recent use. Only once a week someone would come up here. Usually Allen when he decided to give it a clean. Everyone was quite content with the ground floor. Today was different. The woman thought back to the other day when she was training with Lyra. She had been surprised by how much the girl had improved since their last fight several months before. The younger girl seemed to understand her power and was able to use it better. In an attempt to release all her frustration the older woman decided to take an s-class job.

She realised she was standing in the doorway for a while now and stepped into the room. Two steps later she felt a hand grab her right arm in a firm grip. She spun pulling out a card from the black pouch located on her red belt. Her other arm was grabbed at the wrist. She looked up into her assailant's eyes. They were a silver-grey color. A smile spread across the man's face.

"Hey Grace." He said, releasing her from his grip. She was only two inches shorter than him at 5 foot 8 inches. But it felt like he towered over her. Especially when they were so close. *SMACK!* A bright red mark in the shape of a hand formed on the man's right cheek.

"Don't scare me like that, Jaune." She replied quietly. Jaune laughed. She tried to quiet him.

"Relax I put a lacrima of sound cancellation on the railing. Long time, eh, Grace?" Jaune said. She looked at the white-blonde man. 'It has been a long time.' She thought to herself. Jaune was always out on quests and barely ever at the guild. When he is his time is split for people. Most of it going to Lyra, who is his cousin. He never comes back with any money. When asked what happened with his money all he does is shrug and say "Repair bills." which everyone believes. Grace stepped back realising how close they were. Lips mere inches. Breath warming each other's cheeks. Grace blushed and looked down.

Jaune never wore a shirt because he always took his cloak off. Grace could see his chest under his unbuttoned cloak. His pale skin contrasting with the light grey cloak. Jaune woke up at 7am everyday. Went for a run and then did some muscle work. This resulted in the sight Grace saw. Six-pack abs, Hardened "pecs", broad shoulders and powerful legs. Her eyes glimpsed over his guild mark. Jaune had his Frost white and directly over his heart on the left side of his chest (if you are looking at him). The guild mark matched his personality cold and yet warm at the same time.

Realising she was staring at his chest she looked down even further and blushed even more. Jaune wore ¾ length black pants with grey and black sneakers. Jaune was also looking down trying to understand what was so interesting on the floor. He glimpsed over her ripped black jeans. Then settled on her black biker boots. Giving up he was about to ask what she was looking at when a pink nose poked out from behind his leg. Grace crouched down.

"Hey Blizzard." She said The grey exceed jumped out from behind Jaunes leg and hugged Grace.

"Hi Ace." He said quietly, using her nickname. Jaune had found Blizzard being used as an experiment for a dark guild.

From behind the door, the white-blonde haired man could hear a quiet crying. The well-known dark guild Fallen Light lay in tatters behind him. Yet a laboratory was in front of him. Jaune smashed the door down and witnessed as a cat was having surgery in which magic lacrima were being put inside it's body. Jaune killed the four dark wizards conducting the experiment. Then using ice he froze the wound closed. Jaune could see through the ice and saw four lacrima. Each to a different magic type. Jaune took the cat to a medicinal clinic. They treated the cat and since then the cat won't leave Jaune's side. Jaune named the grey furred exceed Blizzard because it was his grey fur. One of the lacrima was an ice one. And he was an Ice users "pet". Blizzard was extremely shy and barely spoke due to his past. He was slightly more talkative around other exceed and the Dawn Star wizards he saw. Lyra, Grace and Kin usually.

Blizzard distrusted strangers and anyone who he doesn't know. When Jaune returned to dawn Star with the exceed, he was covered in scratches but he held Blizzard up and yelled.

"Welcome to Dawn Star, Blizzard. Your new home!"

Blizzard was more at ease when around other exceeds. He also enjoyed the company of several members of the guild and would even be alone with Lyra and Grace. His four magics are ice, fire, teleportation and the black magic. He also had his aera and enough transformation that he can hold human size for half an hour using no other magic. Blizzard himself was a good fighter and at several times he had beaten members of the guild unconscious. He even defeated one dark mage when their guild came under attack.

Jaune looked at Grace cuddling Blizzard. He let his gaze wander around the room and as he did so he caught a glimpse of Blizzard and Grace's guild marks. Grace held her in her right arm and Jaune saw on Blizzard's back the guild mark the same color as Jaune's, and on Grace's upper right arm was the guild mark crimson red. Jaune's mind wandered to the promise he made.

"Congratulations Jaune, you have been recognised as the most powerful wizard in this guild. Thereby I now dub you with the title "ACE" May you forever stay strong and fight with us."

Jaune smiled. Although he didn't care about the ceremony he had proved what he wanted to do. When he found out he was not the only dragon slayer, he wanted to become the strongest. When Fairy Tail's Tenrou island group went missing Jaune achieved that. Being able to beat the twin dragon slayers by himself. Although he barely managed to do so.

"Here master. Take this." Jaune handed him a dragon skull whistle that was smoke grey. "You blow this whistle and mine sounds so then I will know whenever you are in trouble." Jack smiled at Jaune.

How very kind of you dear boy." Jaune had also handed a black dragon whistle to Grace, a pink dragon whistle to Lyra, and a white dragon whistle for Allen. Over time he also expanded to include Kin'Droth with a red whistle. And Virgil, Zane, Ross, and Lia.

Lunick and Dendemus had joined the guild more recently and still had to earn Jaunes trust. Never once has he heard the whistles but he knows if he does then it will be serious.

"Oi, daydreamer!" Grace said smacking Jaune lightly on the top of his head. Jaune shook his head from side to side, clearing his mind. Jaune returned his vision to the waiting eyes of Grace.

"Yeah Gracie?" He asked, teasing her.

"Do NOT call me by that name!" She shrieked. She hated that nickname and Jaune knew it. The magic power coming from Grace increased.

"I was just saying," she said taking a breath. "That it has been so long that why don't we go on a job together?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" Grace smiled and her anger vanished.

"Now to pick a job." She said walking over to the board. "Defeat a group of magic wielding bandits. Too easy. Destroy the dark guild Lost Blood, who are holding a whole town ransom. Not high enough reward." Jaune had looked at the jobs earlier and he agreed. "Book of Zeref demon, Chaxnor, of the Earth and dark guild Mysterious Blade are preparing for war against the Pavillion Sanctum. Reward 10 million jewels!" Grace squealed. Jaune covered his ears. Jaune had a feeling Grace was going to pick that job.

She handed it to him. "Meet me at my house in half an hour." She ordered him before creeping downstairs.

"I hope one day she realises that no-one will think of her differently if she tells them the truth." Blizzard nodded even though he did not know the truth himself. Jaune was the only one who knew. Blizzard agreed with what Jaune said. "No-one will think of her differently."

Jaune heard the door downstairs close quietly with a click. He walked over to the balcony and watched as Grace grabbed her electric guitar and stepped outside into the cold night. Jaune turned his attention to the stage, where Allen was singing a country song with the acoustic guitar.

He headed downstairs and knocked on the master door. "Come in." He said.

Jaune entered and handed the piece of paper to Jack. "Grace and I will take this job." Jaune told him.

"Very well then." Jack said, stamping it.

"Thank you." Jaune said.

"Still hiding is she?" Jack asked. Jaune nodded.

"I think she might tell everyone soon." "That's good to hear."

"Only the two of you wizards actually took the job. I thought the council was going to send a party to take out the demon and it's worshipper's" The captain of the Rune Knights stationed at Pavilion Sanctum- which was also known as "The Gateway to the North."- The town was a large, heavily guarded place to stop constant threats from the barbaric race from Foryx. The Foryxians possessed no magic that we know of but they have a large amount of population. Hundreds and Thousands have attacked before. You never see Foryxians travel in a party of less than thirty.

"Just two wizards…" The man mumbled to himself. Jaune and Grace looked at each other. Neither knew what to say in reply. "You know you are up against an entire dark guild and one of Zeref's demons?" He asked.

"Yes. Now, give us the details of the job or we leave." Jaune said staring at him.

The man felt the temperature in the room drop very quickly and he began to shiver in both fear and cold. "I-i-i-it's you. The D-d-d-dragon of C-c-cold." He said. His lip quivering.

"Yes. It is. I will be leaving in ten. Nine. Eight…"

"O-o-okay. The D-d-demon is an e-e-earth type that h-h-has been r-r-released from it's s-s-seal by the guild M-m-mysterious Blade. They are a-a-about fifty strong, b-b-but only have t-t-three strong m-m-mages. They have a c-c-camp to the S-s-south-w-w-west. That's a-a-all we know." He said.

"Thank you. Now Jaune and I will see that this demon is returned to the earth and hopefully there will be enough dark wizards left alive for you to arrest, but hey, no promises." Grace said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are you cold? Or is that fear. Kinda smells like fear." Jaune said as he left.

"It's cold." The man mumbled, looking down and saw he had wet himself a little from Jaune's gaze.

Sure enough the data was reasonably correct. The dark wizards did have a camp in the South-West and although it wasn't directly South-West, Jaune could find it.

"These guy's need to take a bath." Jaune said screwing up his nose. Grace and Jaune were crouched on the top of a hill looking into a hidden valley. Chaxnor appeared to be sleeping, leaning against the cliff. Surrounding the twenty foot tall demon were about thirty tents.

"I only smell thirty different people." Grace shuddered. She was thankful Jaune had a way of finding out how many enemies there were to fight, but she also was extremely creeped out by the fact that to do so he had to "smell" them.

"Are we going to take the fight to them?" Grace asked.

"No. We will bring the fight to us." Jaune said. "Blizz, light this bush on fire."

After only a little while ten dark wizards went off to check the smoke they could see. When they arrived they found Grace standing there waiting for them.

"Oi! What are you doing here?!' One asked. "It don't ma'er Charl. She seen Chaxnor' we can't let 'er leave."

"I call upon the world of Mythica. Open Legendarium Apollo." Whilst they were arguing. Grace quietly summoned her first spirit. A yellow aura circle formed on the ground and in a flash of dazzling light, Apollo appeared. He is the Greek God of the Sun and of Music. The dark wizards were still shielding their eyes from the bright light.

"Hey Ace. Guess how many songs I've written since the last time you called me? Go on guess." Apollo said.

"I'd love to, but right now there are a few enemies over here…" Grace replied. Apollo turned. "Won't be a moment." He said

The wizards recovered in time for an extremely hot semi-circle of sun-fire to encircle the area. "Now burn in my fire." He laughed. The wizards heard a boom and that was the end of it. The boom was a sound wave that blew them all backwards into the fire. Apollo closed the fire and turned back to Grace. There was no sign of the wizards anywhere.

"Now, how many do you think I've written, and when can you listen to them?" He asked, as if he hadn't incinerated ten wizards in one go.

"Twelve? And Later." Grace replied.

"Actually I have written Fourteen. And that's okay just summon me at your next guild festival and i'll perform for your guild."

"Okay, now close Apollo."

"Byeeee…" He said as he disappeared in another poof of light.

"Grace, we have seventeen wizards inbound." Jaune called. He was currently seated in a tree above her.

"You could help you know."

"I do know, but it's more fun to watch you do it, besides you have got this under control." Grace scowled at him. Then turned to face the next wave of enemies. The wizards showed up.

'One, two, three.' Grace counted in her head. 'Eleven, twelve.' Jaune said seventeen but only twelve showed up. 'Oh well.' Grace smiled, seeing that several of them had weapons.

"Open Legendarium, Ares." Ares the God of War. Flames exploded from the red circle. Once they died down a red-haired man stood there.

"Oh goodie, some little punks to deal with." He said in the most bored-like tone.

Grace held a gold card in her left hand and in her right was her katana. "Assassin's Prey" was the only thing she could requip, and the only thing she needed to requip. The black bladed sword had a razor sharp edge and Grace was skilled enough to use it. Ares grinned. "Let's have some fun. I wonder who's the best fighter out of you guy's." The eight dark wizards with swords had no idea what he was talking about, but soon, they were hacking away at each other. The other six watched their comrades for three seconds before rushing at Grace and Ares. None seen Grace move. She stepped between Ares and the wizards and cut them down one at a time with a slash. They were bleeding on the ground before they even knew it.

"It is not nice to sneak up on people!" Grace heard from above as Jaune leaped out of the tree over the other five who had decided to sneak up on her. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" He yelled freezing all the wizards and surrounding area. Ares had finished making the wizards butcher each other and had made all eight swords stab the one survivor making him look like a pincushion. Ice caught the edge of his golden armor.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch it!" Jaune turned to face Ares.

"Why don't you 'Watch it?'" Jaune replied coldly. Ares' face contorted in anger.

"Jaune it is not a good idea to mess with Ares." Grace warned. Ares closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to grace and opened his eyes looking directly into hers.

"I'm going now, take care." He said before flames engulfed him. The last thing Grace saw was his frost blue eyes.

"Jeez Jaune." Grace said with a disappointed shake of her head. "There's still three wizards left, and not to mention the demon." Jaune looked around and saw half of the mountain was covered in ice. "Also, why would you want to mess with the God of War?"

"Well at least I left some guys alive." 'Ouch.' Grace thought. "They're not coming up." Jaune said as he sniffed the air. "So we are going to go down to them."

When they reached the floor of the campsite the three enemy wizards stood awaiting their arrival. "Oh, such a nuisance." One mumbled. Jaune growled. "I see those weaklings were no match for you. Unfortunately I believe your job ends here." The center wizard spoke. "I am the Earth. Here is a taste of my magic." He said. The ground began to shake. Jaune groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Urk."

"Oh come on Jaune." Grace said.

"You dragon slayers are so easy to predict." The Earth wizard mocked. Grace looked at him with a look of pure loathsomeness.

"Open Legendarium Demeter!" A light brown circle appeared and in an eruption of plants. The other two dark mages stepped forward. "Open Pegasus, Cyclops!" Grace added. She now held two silver cards in addition to a gold one. She faced three enemies and she had three spirits. This was the extent of her magic. Two golds OR One gold and two silvers. "You are the unfortunate ones. Cyclops also has earth magic." Grace said. The thirty foot, one-eyed giant grinned.

Demeter wouldn't seem like a powerful spirit or anything. But vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the earth wizard, causing the ground to stop shaking as he fought his way out of the vines. Pegasus, the winged horse rushed forward at a high speed catching one of the wizards with it's open golden wings. That meant the third wizard was facing the slow but strong, thirty foot cyclops.

Cyclops grinned down at the small wizard beneath him. The dark wizard grinned back up. A ball of fire formed in his hands and flew into Cyclop's stomach, forcing the giant to bend over. Demeter was hit by a pillar of earth that erupted out of the ground into her face. And Pegasus. Poor Pegasus was hit by a wave of black magic causing the creature to cry in pain. "No!" Grace screamed. She re-quipped her Katana and went on the offensive. Overcome by rage she shot forward like a bullet. The wizard who hurt Pegasus was cut down only moments after injuring the creature. Grace spun to look at the fire wizard who was still battling Cyclops. Before she could move off a giant wall of earth separated Grace from Cyclops and the earth wizard from the fire wizard.

"I see you're a swordswoman." The earth mage said. "Let's have a little fun shall we." A blade made from materials of the earth formed in his hand. Grace's mind cleared a bit and she saw the pain her spirits were in.

"Close Demeter, Pegasus!" They disappeared in a flash of light brown and a flash of orange. She left Cyclops out, as she had no idea if she could summon him again. She was at her magics end. She thought Cyclops might be needed to help battle Chaxnor. She heard cyclops roar in anger. 'As long as he touches the ground he gains strength.' Grace thought to herself. She began to furiously slash at the wizard, who despite her best efforts and excellent sword skills, kept deflecting or blocking her attacks.

Grace stopped for a breather. The wizard stopped too. Grace was panting heavily. The wizard however was barely out of breath.

"I haven't had this much fun since years ago." 'I can't beat him unless I close Cyclops' gate.' Grace thought to herself. 'But I also won't be able to summon him again.'

"Cyclops!.." Grace yelled about to close the giants gate when she saw the wall of earth begin to freeze over.

"What the…" the wizard exclaimed in disbelief.

The wall shattered as harmless bits of rock and dirt fell to the ground amidst a shower of ice. Jaune stood on the other side.

"You should have kept the earth shaking." Jaune said. Behind him was one very badly beaten fire wizard. Jaune had lost his cloak and his bare chest had a burn upon the right side

"How dare you freeze my beautiful earth wall!" The dark wizard was yelling.

"Oh, shut up, will you." Jaune said pointing his hand at the mage. Ice formed over the mage's mouth. The same attack that hit Demeter, a pillar of earth shot out of the ground towards Jaune. He dodged easily. Jaune was a lot faster than Demeter.

Jaune turned towards the earth mage.

"Did you just try to attack me?" He asked. The temperature in the whole area dropped and even back in the city of Pavilion Sanctum, the Captain shuddered in fear and cold. The earth wizard's eyes widened in fear as he finally realised who he was dealing with. The ice fell off his face.

"The Master of the Olympians and The Dragon of Cold. Shit! Fuck! Bitch! I'm going to kill you master!" The wizard said as he began to spout nonsense.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Jaune yelled. The wizard stood no chance. Jaune stepped over to the wizard but stopped as the ground rumbled.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" The demon of earth, Chaxnor, had awoken.

Grace and Jaune turned to face the demon as it stood up. It was only twenty feet tall. Cyclops rushed forward and began to wrestle the demon. Jaune stared at the two struggling figures. Grace tried to steady her breathing. The demon was a hell of a lot more scarier than she thought it would be.

"Grace." Jaune said. "Cut him in the back of his leg." Grace nodded. The two raced to a different leg each. On the left Jaune stopped and aimed his spell at the leg.

"Ice Dragon's Fang!" A massive chunk was torn out of Chaxnor's left leg. On the right side almost at the same time Grace used the last of her magic and imbued it into strength in her attack.

"Blade of Night, Life-taker!" She also cut a bit out of the demons leg. There was a roar of pain as the demon began to fall back, finally losing in the battle of strength between the two giants.

"Ice Dragon's Spike!" Jaune yelled. A spike formed beneath the demon as it fell and impaled on the spike. The demon was not dead however.

Grace ran up the demon's body. Reaching its head she stabbed down in hope of killing it. The demon just thrashed violently. Grace was thrown off. She still held her sword and it was wrenched out of the demon's forehead. Jaune's turn, he began to speed up the violently shaking body. He leaped into the air and leaped again off the top of the spike.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique!" Jaune yelled. Grace watched as he seemed to stop in midair. "Ice Dragon's Silver Eruption!" Spikes shot out of so many places that Grace had to dodge a few. The demon was pierced over and over again. Jaune landed on the ground just as the spikes finished erupting out of the ground. The demon had died and the anti-ethernano dust sprinkled to the ground around him.

"C'mon Grace let's go get our reward. Job done." Jaune said.

* * *

Thanks for the reminder GraveSlayerDX I now put most talking scenes in a new paragraph

A/N: Thanks for reading guys remember Favorite and follow for more.

Please review your feedback.

Massive thanks to AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul. Please check them out

Next Chapter will feature Sesumi's two characters Amaralia Von Nele and Rosseliu Lexter

This was a taste of one of the S-class mages and The Ace of Dawn Star. Yes. Jaune is a dragon slayer but I already know what I am going to do with the final battle between dragons and men. Jaune has a lot of very powerful attacks and a few of his spells can kill. Grace is a powerful fighter, very much enjoys lonesome and trusts only Jaune in the guild with her full life stories.

Next chapter be up in a week or two. Will post at least two more Dawn Star chapters before externals hopefully. Depends how easily i can write up the ideas.


End file.
